


5.1. All I want for Christmas is you

by SallyPejr



Series: Vánoce 2017 [13]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Thorin is Idjit
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Thorin, Bilbo, modern AU a povídečka na motivy vánoční písně





	5.1. All I want for Christmas is you

Thorin Durin je mladý, bohatý a vlivný. Je úspěšný obchodník, má skvělé příbuzné a ještě lepší přátele. Thorin Durin má vše, po čem lidé touží.

Thorin Durin je v zoufalé situaci.

Abyste věděli, Thorin má již delší dobu jistou slabost pro jednoho ze svých přátel, přesněji pro Bilba Pytlíka. (Jeho ostatní přátelé by řekli, že je do Bilba beznadějně zabouchnutý už od jejich první hádky, což bylo díky Thorinovi hned během jejich prvního setkání.) Vztah ne-vztah Thorina a Bilba nyní dospěl do oné fáze, kdy si Thorin konečně po spoustě alkoholu na jedné oslavě přiznal, že ano, on je zam- ehm – zakoukaný do Bilba a ano, chtěl by s ním mít vztah. (Jeho kamarádi málem začali s druhou oslavou, protože konečně!)

Až na to, že tím nebylo útrapám konec. Thorin nemohl jen tak jít a zeptat se Bilba, jestli s ním nepůjde na rande, protože prostě Thorin. Ne, blíží se totiž Vánoce a Thorin se rozhodl, že ideální způsob, jak začít vztah s Bilbem, je pod vánočním stromkem a s perfektním darem. A ne, Dwalinův nápad, že by se měl nahatý posadit s mašlí kolem krku pod stromkem, není preferovaná verze daru. A tím se dostáváme ke zdroji onoho zoufalství. Co _je_ ideální dar?

Thorin neví.

A Bilbo mu taky moc nepomáhá. Tak zaprvé mu nechce říct, co by chtěl k Vánocům. Ne, že by to Bilbo někdy prozrazoval, on se velice rád nechává překvapit a neradí nikomu. Za druhé, kdykoliv Thorin něco navrhne, tak mu Bilbo jen známí, že to není to, co by si od něj přál dostat k Vánocům.

A Štědrý den se blíží.

Dokonce i Dís si začala dělat strach o Thorinův tlak a příčetnost.

Bofur tenhle advent málem nepřežil, protože Thorin se stal svědkem (tj. poslouchal zpoza rohu) jednoho jeho rozhovoru s Bilbem, který se prakticky skládal z toho, že Bofur vyjmenovával seznam věcí a Bilbo je všechny zamítal jako potencionální dary pro svou osobu. Na onom seznamu totiž byla i láska a Bilbo se smíchem prohlásil, že jak Bofur moc dobře ví, on už jednu lásku má a žádnou novou nepotřebuje. Toho odpoledne se Thorin snažil z Bofura dostat, kdo je Bilbovou láskou a – no, nešel na to zrovna nejklidněji. Bofur děkoval všem bohům a svatým, co jich kde je, že Ori přivedl Dwalina, který byl schopný Thorina zastavit. Tak či tak Bofur mohl a nemusel získat novou noční můru a Thorin rozhodně nezískal své odpovědi.

Nakonec, díky zoufalství a přemíře alkoholu, který ze žalu a na ponoukání přátel vypil, se Thorin šel zeptat přímo Bilba, co by si přál k Vánocům (případně zjistit, kdo je jeho pravá láska a zbavit se té osoby).

Bilbo rozhodně nečekal, že by se u něj na prahu kdy objevil opilý Thorin se slzami na krajíčku. Nakonec ovšem z jeho blábolení pochopil, jakou otázku mu to Thorin vlastně pokládá, zatímco se ho odmítá pustit. A Bilbo ho ujistil, že k Vánocům nechce žádné klenoty a poklady. Že by chtěl jen Thorina.

\- - o - -

Když nacamrané skupině Thorinových přátel a spolupijáků konečně došlo, že je Thorin pryč a že asi fakt šel v tomhle stavu za Bilbem, vydali se všichni sborem k Pytlovi domů, aby ho ubránili před opilým a žárlivým Durinem. Věřili, že nemohou dorazit o moc později než on, protože jsou na tom s orientací určitě líp než Thorin.

Co ovšem na Dnu Pytle našli, to nebyla zkáza a boj. Byl to Bilbo, jak v klidu sedí v křesle v obývacím pokoji a čte si knihu, kterou má položenou na Thorinově hlavě. Thorin samotný nějak usnul klečíc před Bilbem, s rukama omotanýma kolem jeho nohou a s hlavou v jeho klíně, což může a nemusí mít něco společného s prsty, které se mu probírají vlasy. Další věc, co výprava za Bilbovou záchranou nečekala, byly Bilbovy tiché a naprosto děsivé výhružky vůči jejich osobám, pokud někdo z nich Thorina probudí.

Je docela možné, že tak rychle a tiše se nikdy nikdo z nich nepohyboval. Ale pokud mezi výhrůžkami je i nikdy neochutnání Bilbovy kuchyně, berou to všichni smrtelně vážně.

**Author's Note:**

> All I want for Christmas is you  
> Mariah Carey
> 
> I don't want a lot for Christmas  
> There is just one thing I need  
> I don't care about the presents  
> Underneath the Christmas tree  
> I just want you for my own  
> More than you could ever know  
> Make my wish come true...  
> All I want for Christmas is  
> You... yeah yeah
> 
> I don't want a lot for Christmas  
> There is just one thing I need  
> (and I) Don't care about presents  
> Underneath the Christmas tree  
> I don't need to hang my stocking  
> There upon the fireplace  
> Santa Claus won't make me happy  
> With a toy on Christmas day  
> I just want you for my own  
> More than you could ever know  
> Make my wish come true  
> All I want for Christmas is you...  
> You baby
> 
> Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
> I won't even wish for snow  
> (and I) I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
> Underneath the mistletoe  
> I won't make a list and send it  
> To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
> I won't even stay awake to  
> Hear those magic reindeer click  
> 'Cause I just want you here tonight  
> Holding on to me so tight  
> What more can I do  
> Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
> You baby
> 
> All the lights are shining  
> So brightly everywhere (so brightly yeah)  
> And the sound of children's  
> Laughter fills the air  
> And everyone is singing (oh yeah)  
> I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
> Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
> won't you please bring my baby to me...  
> Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
> This is all I'm asking for  
> I just want to see my baby  
> Standing right outside my door  
> Oh I just want you for my own  
> More than you could ever know  
> Make my wish come true  
> Baby all I want for Christmas is  
> You (You) baby


End file.
